


To Fix A Bird

by SaritAadam



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where no one died and they live happy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash and Shorter is an established relationship, M/M, OT3, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: Since Eiji hurt his angle and stopped jumping, he shut himself from the world. As a result, his grades were failing and he had to take tutoring. This is how he met Ash and Shorter, a young couple determined to show him what life still had to offer.





	To Fix A Bird

The cold fall breeze of the night encircled Eiji, who pressed his coat around him. The foreign student wondered if his teammates would soon notice his absence. Maybe he should have told them he was going outside, but itʼs not like he was leaving, he just needed some fresh air after so long in the frantic one in the pub. And he wasnʼt used to so much alcohol. He hoped that he wasnʼt being rude, not when they nicely invited him out. He truly was having fun, and his teammates were all kinds, surely the few jokes about his thick accents were affectionate. If this evening was any indication of how his life in New York would be, then he would be fine.

As Eiji concentrated on the cool air burning his lungs, he felt, more than he saw, a movement in his periphery. At the corner of the building, standing in the freezing wind bearing only a white shirt, a blond young man, a teenager still, was smoking. His eyes closed, his back nonchalantly leaned against the wall, he took a long, slow drag. The red incandescence at the edge of the cigarette lurked at his pale fingers, reaching them; but the teenage boy took the tobacco off his lips before it succeeded. His stomach kept expanding, again, again, and when it seemed like it couldnʼt expand anymore, it did again and finally stopped. Then, he exhaled in a long sigh, a sigh who encapsulated all the anxiety of a young uncertain life. Two eyes nonchalantly mid-opened, watching the smoke clouded the orange neon lights of the spots brightening the threshold of the pub.

Two green eyes; the most greenest eyes Eiji had ever seen, green like a meadow enlightened by the summer sun; turned toward Eiji and fixed on him.

The teenager smiled tendentiously. "Do I have something on my face?"

Eiji stared at the boy. And kept staring. And the boy stared back, waiting with a cocky smile.

But Eiji didnʼt have the time to proceed what was happening as he was pushed aside.

"Ash!" A tall Chinese boy with purple air, sunglasses despite the tardy time, and a colorful jacket jumped on the blond teenager, throwing him into his arms. "What are you doing outside without a jacket?" He covered the other boy with his body like he was a coat. "Youʼre gonna catch your death!" He stole the cigarette from the smaller teenagerʼs hand.

The blond boy, Ash, let himself be handled with an eye roll but, a fond smile on his lips.

"Iʼm talking with an admirer," he answered.

Putting the cigarette in his mouth, the tall boy took notice of Eiji. He looked at him from head to toe over his sunglasses. And smiled.

"Hello!"

 


End file.
